In recent years, for example, for the purpose of environmental conservation, an electric motorcycle including as a driving power source an electric motor which is activated by electric energy stored in a battery has been developed (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a fastening protrusion provided laterally relative to a location at which the battery is placed. The battery is mounted to a vehicle body frame by means of the fastening protrusion.